With the progress of modern society, significance of personal identity identification and personal information security has been paid increasing attention. Due to uniqueness and invariance of human fingerprints, fingerprint recognition technology has high security and reliability, is simple and convenient to use, and is widely applied to various fields of personal information security protection. With the continuous developments of science and technology, information security of various electronic products is always one of the focuses of technology development. Especially for mobile terminals such as a mobile phone, a laptop computer, a tablet computer and a digital camera, a requirement for information security is more urgent.
A fingerprint recognition device may senses in a capacitive (electrical field) manner or in an inductive manner. The fingerprint recognition device obtains fingerprint information of a user by extracting a fingerprint of the user and converting the fingerprint of the user into an electrical signal for outputting. Specifically, reference is made to FIG. 1, which is a sectional view of a fingerprint recognition device. The fingerprint recognition device includes a substrate 100, a fingerprint recognition chip 101 coupled to a surface of the substrate 100, and a glass substrate 102 covering a surface of the fingerprint recognition chip 101.
A capacitive fingerprint recognition chip is taken as an example. The fingerprint recognition chip 101 includes one or more capacitor plates. An epidermis or a subcutaneous layer of a user finger includes convex ridges and concave valleys, and distances between the ridges and the fingerprint recognition chip 101 are different from those between the valleys and the fingerprint recognition chip 101 when the user finger 103 touches a surface of the glass substrate 102. Therefore, capacitances between the ridges of the user finger 103 and the capacitor plates are different from those between the valleys of the user finger 103 and the capacitor plates. The fingerprint recognition chip 101 can obtain the different capacitances, convert the capacitances into corresponding electrical signals and output the electrical signals. The fingerprint recognition device can obtain fingerprint information of the user after collecting the received electrical signals.
In practice, a conventional fingerprint recognition device has a high requirement for sensitivity of a fingerprint recognition chip, which limits manufacture and application of the fingerprint recognition device.